encantadiafandomcom-20200214-history
Gabay Diwa
Gabay Diwa or Spirit guides are the spirits that reside within the four (in the 2016 series there are five) brilyantes. Emre created a gem that possesses the powers of all four elements. After Hathors started spreading their wrath, Cassiopea divided it into the four gems of water, air, earth and fire. Each gem carries limited powers entrusted by Bathala and each has a spirit-guide. Aside from spirit-guides from the jewels, there are other types of spirit-guides such as a messenger and a kambal diwa (twin spirit-guide). They are Avilan, Alipato, Agua, Sari-a, Aera and Aure. 2005 Series Gabay Diwa ng mga Brilyante (Spirit Guides of the Elemental Gems) The "Gabay Diwa" of the Elemental Gems is its manager of power and attributes. The Spirit Guides also assist their Masters in times of need and/or can be summoned. According to Ether (that set an example to Sari-a,) if the gabay diwa is killed the gem will become useless and powerless, also if their Masters die they will die with them together. It is also possible that if the gabay diwa is subdued, they will be forced to follow the bearer's orders. Example of this is when Pirena is in Limbo and Hagorn attempted to steal the Fire gem from her, Alipato (the Spirit Guide of the Fire Gem) fought Hagorn but was subdued by the powers of the Kabilan and eversince Hagorn holds the gem he commands the gem to wreak havoc upon Encantadia. Alipato He is the spirit-guide of Fire, He dwells in the jewel and has the power to bring back the dead to life, as long as the keeper of the Jewel of Fire tells him so. He is a humanoid creature the size of a Pixie with fire markings around his face and body. His body is surrounded by fire. He first appeared when Hagorn desired Hitano to be revived again, but turned him into a monster. He also revived Kahlil, under Pirena's command. He is played by Filipino actor, Antonio Aquitania. Agua She is the spirit-guide of water. She is a humanoid creature the size of a Pixie that is levitated by green sparkling water, and has water markings around her face and body. She was the one who turned Alena into a water lily that healed her so that those whom she loves will be attracted to the smell of the flower so they will kiss it and Alena will be an Encantada again and poisons those who are her enemies. She also informed Kahlil that he is a Sang'gre and gave him clothing to wear. She is played by Filipino actress and SexBomb dancer, Sunshine Garcia. Avilan He is the ancestor of the Mulawins for he founded Avila and the spirit-guide of the Air Gem. He is the only guide not needed to be summoned. It would also appear that he is more of a spirit-guide of the Air than the gem as he can appear whenever he wants to. He has appeared to Amihan already when she was still a child even though she's not yet the keeper of the Jewel of the Air. He also has the ability to become a Mulawin bird. He usually left dark warnings to Amihan by letting one of his feathers fall in front of Amihan. When Danaya was wrongfully banished from Lireo, Avilan watched over her and accompanied her to the mortal realm where he served as her guardian. He is played by Filipino actor, Romnick Sarmienta, 'who previously played Habagat from ''Mulawin. Sari-a She is the spirit-guide of the Earth Gem. Unlike the others, she did not adhere to Danaya for she did not even summon her in the first place. Ether was able to summon her when she had possession of the Earth Gem and make her an ally against the Sang'gres. Not until Ether was defeated that she called Danaya her lord. She also use Two Arnis Sticks as weapons like Danaya. Even if Danaya does not possess the gem, when Sari-a gets hurt, Danaya gets hurt also. She is played by Filipino actress, '''Geneva Cruz. Kambal Diwa (Twin guides) Description A "Kambal Diwa" is the other half of the Sang'gre. Like their Gabay Diwas, Kambal Diwas needs to be taken care. According to the Askano Barbarians, a kambal diwa is a part of their masters. Like twins the kambal diwa and it's master are connected to each other. For example, if the kambal diwa got wounded their master will also get wounded (notable example is Amihan and Aera). If the kambal diwa is killed their master will be powerless (except to their elemental gem). The kambal diwa can be created by summoning them, they can also be called and returned by their masters. Aera Aera served as Amihan's kambal-diwa (twin spirit-guide) when she wished that her body be duplicated to watch over Lira, when she ran away again, and this time, to fulfill her dreams of a peaceful Encantadia while she is at war. Aera shares Amihan's powers of the air. Although Aera is not Amihan, once Aera is hurt so will Amihan. It was mentioned that if Aera dies, Amihan will lose all her powers. Aera sometimes gives more trouble to the Queen of Lireo. However, she proved useful in many situations like in Etheria when Amihan summoned her to aid them on battle after Alena has been weakened. She is played by Filipino actress, Margaret Wilson. Aure Little is known about Aure's character but it is clear that she was the Spirit-guide sent by Ynang Reyna to Lira when she was captured by Pirena. She first appeared to the young Sang'gre in the form of a dove. Her presence was a test for Lira to prove her kindness and purity in heart. It was during the conversations with Aure that Lira got the idea of exposing the truth about the nature of Pirena's deceit by sticking a flower behind Pirena's back. When Pirena appeared as Amihan, Lira found out the amazing ability of Pirena to take another person's form. Aure was the spirit-guide who helped Lira discover her real mission in Encantadia. She is played by Filipino actress, Cheska Garcia. 2016 Requel Two new Spirit Guides were introduced for the requel, the Spirit Guide for the Living and the Spirit Guide of the Fifth Gem. Gabay Diwa ng mga nabubuhay (Spirit Guides for the living) Aside from Spirit Guides of elemental gems, there are also Spirit Guides for the living (living creatures). Ades In the requel, Ades was sent by Emre to be the Spirit Guide of Lira, to watch over her and take good care of her for Amihan. She also helped Amihan and Ybrahim find Lira In Lireo. Ades is similar to Aure in the original series. Ades is also considered as Lira's Kambal Diwa. Spirit Guides for the Elemental Gems These Spirit Guides reside in the gems of their element. They however, are addressed as Kambal Diwa and not Gabay Diwa. Agua Agua is the twin spirit guide of the Gem of Water. She was sent on a mission by Pirena to find her sister Sang'gre Alena. Agua undergoed many tasks before she could turn Alena back to her normal form. After doing her mission, Agua had learned that Pirena is no longer the keeper of the Water Gem so she goes to Lireo and goes back to her home, the Gem of Water, which is in possession of Hagorn. Gabay Diwa ng Ikalimang Brilyante With the introduction of the Fifth element: Essence, Quintessence or Soul, the fifth soul guardian is also revealed. Since the keeper of the fifth gem is an innocent child who is still physically unable for combat, the soul guardian of the gem is compelled to manifest itself into a tangible being using the keeper as a temporary vessel as he engages in lethal combat. When Hagorn obtained the Ikalimang Brilyante (Fifth Gem), the ''Gabay Diwa ''no longer used a vessel to engage in lethal combat since the keeper is already old enough, thus, making it a separate being from its master. The "collar" of his armor represents the symbols of the five elements (from left to right): Air, Water, Essence, Earth and Fire. Category:Encantadia Characters Category:Lore